Problem: A blue pair of shorts costs $$96$, which is $8$ times as much as a purple pair of gloves costs. How much does the purple pair of gloves cost?
Answer: The cost of the blue pair of shorts is a multiple of the cost of the purple pair of gloves, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$96 \div 8$ $$96 \div 8 = $12$ A purple pair of gloves costs $$12$.